


Promises Promises

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the consequences for teasing are just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Promises Promises  
>  **Fandom:** Deep Space Nine  
>  **Pairing:** Worf/Jadzia  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes the consequences for teasing are just right.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“You like teasing me don’t you, Jadzia?”

“Maybe.” She shrugged her shoulder.

“One day you will push me too far and I will have to employ an old Earth custom.”

She began to walk away. “And which one would that be?”

“I believe its correct term is called a spanking.”

Jadzia smiled. “Promises, Promises.” She turned her head and winked as she started to walk out the door.

Suddenly, she was hauled back into the room. 

“Worf?”

“I keep my promises.”

Her body tingled in all the right places as he quickly undressed her and placed her on his knees.


End file.
